


小舅舅

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Summary: 一个养成的故事
Relationships: 驼贤 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	小舅舅

从纽约飞首尔要耗上半天的时间，翻到压底保存的护照后，金东贤便急着订直飞的一班，如果快的话还是需要在空中维持半天，跨越了半球的距离，让他从坐到自己位置上的时候，就做好储备精力的准备。

空姐挂着礼貌的微笑送来毯子，起飞的过程中不知道是不是紧张的原因，金东贤竟然有些晕眩，他晃了晃手指平复了呼吸，速度涨上去后，舷窗外的机翼边从云雾中穿过，无情地打散。

上一次是从首尔来纽约，金东贤估算一下也有两年了，从家乡踏入异国他市，从陌生到熟悉，两年多的时间里，他忙于课业忙于自己的梦想，只是在夜深人静的时候，总会想起那个身影，但他竟然有些忘了那个人的模样了。

戴上耳机沉浸在抒情的歌声后，金东贤眨了眨有些酸涩的眼睛，准备将半夜里失眠的部分补回来，他知道，他的梦里一定会有那个人，因为他回首尔的原因也是……林煐岷要结婚了。

*

金东贤十一岁的时候，因为发育不良个子比同龄的男生要矮上一点，林煐岷那时候才刚成年，他背着书包急匆匆地赶到医院，激烈奔跑后凌乱地刘海上掀露出光洁的额头，他蹲在小小的男孩面前试图放软了话语。

“东贤啊……”

金东贤听到这个青年的语气有些哽咽，小手便被紧紧的握住，林煐岷眼圈发红，“以后舅舅会照顾好你的。”

林煐岷刚成年的时候才刚结束大二的课程，因为成绩优异的奖学金加上闲时兼职所得的工资维持着学费，刚得知姐姐去世消息的时候，他满脑子都是自己年龄尚小的外甥，在姐姐生产的时候，林煐岷也是那样焦急地赶过来，少年和婴儿的初次见面似乎历历在目。

然后他们住进了一个很小很小的屋子，每逢屋檐漏雨的时候，家里的地板总是会被雨水染潮，那时小小的金东贤便被林煐岷抱在怀里，小孩的背抵在唯一还算干燥的墙角，半潮的被褥将更暖和的一面盖在瘦小的金东贤身上，那时他在阴雨里贪恋一点林煐岷怀里阳光的气温。

金东贤在放晴的时候，抱着比人还高的被团，踩上小凳子，将潮湿的被褥挂在栏杆上，乖巧懂事的样子时常让林煐岷看着心疼，某次他困顿地趴在床边等林煐岷放学回来的时候，不知道林煐岷坐在床边看了他多久，金东贤睡醒睁开朦胧的眼，不知哪蹭得乌黑的小手揉了揉眼角。

“东贤想上学吗？”林煐岷的嗓音有些沙哑，他笑得很平静，柔声问着小孩。

“不想。”

小孩过分成熟地让人心疼，林煐岷的眼眶渐渐发红，他伸手揽过瘦小的身躯，将下巴轻轻抵在小孩的头顶蹭了蹭，小声重复着对不起。

金东贤半夜里起身的时候发现身边空着，赤着脚跑到半掩的门口的时候，门外林煐岷背对着他蹲着，面前是一堆燃烧的火堆，林煐岷将自己的课本和试卷慢慢丢进去，眼底的火焰渐渐熄灭，他捂着脸小声哽咽着。

“姐……姐…我……我该怎么办……”成年人在夜里沉默中撕心裂肺的哭泣着，他的背压弯了，脊骨在单薄的卫衣下明显的突出。

金东贤擦了擦湿润的眼角，踩着地板轻轻爬回床上，躲进冰冷的被窝里蜷缩着抱紧自己。

林煐岷出去谋职的时候，金东贤就在家里打发着时间，白夜里省着等到摸索着林煐岷快到家的时候，才开起床边的小灯，他缩在角落看着细长的手指上那枚过宽的戒指，是妈妈给他留下的东西，舅舅也有一枚一样的，简单粗糙的戒指，圈着小小的自己。

金东贤穿上中学校服的时候，林煐岷刚好换上崭新的西装，牵起小孩的手，将他带到学校门口的时候，轻声嘱咐着他要好好读书，不过是寻常人家会说的话，金东贤听得很认真，也真心地点头应着。

十五六岁的少年正是拔高的时候，林煐岷工作了一段时间，手头也渐渐宽裕了些，总是觉得前两年亏欠了小孩，等到现在来补偿的时候，金东贤也渐渐默不吭声地与他拉开距离，似乎是到了青春期叛逆的小孩，好在林煐岷也没有灰心，想着好好处理想和金东贤的关系慢慢融洽。

青春期里的金东贤有些苦衷耐于自己说不出口，第一次梦遗的时候他慌得手脚无措，梦里那张过分熟悉的脸让青年一颗心都混乱了，可躁动着的情感在他看到每日礼疲惫地赶回家的林煐岷后，他压抑着，让自己有些变异的情绪翻腾后稍许平息。

又一次电闪雷鸣的雨夜，林煐岷想着如何缓解与小孩的关系，他洗完碗擦干手，敲了敲小孩的房门，门缝微微打开，露出一张有了轮廓的脸，金东贤轻声问着什么事。

“你小时候不是怕打雷吗，要不要今晚和舅舅睡？”林煐岷自己说完都觉得怪怪的，就算是怕打雷，金东贤也是十六岁的孩子了，身高也快要追上自己了。

金东贤沉默了一会关上了门，林煐岷轻轻叹了口气气回到自己的房间，拉上窗帘关了灯之后，轻微的脚步声迫使他张开了眼。

瘦小的少年轻轻钻进被窝，就像小时候那样，熟练地钻到林煐岷的怀里，额头轻轻抵在他宽阔的胸膛，一切都熟悉的让金东贤差点落泪，他真的好喜欢，好眷恋，一道电闪雷鸣后林煐岷伸手将他搂得更紧，轻轻拍着他的背，安抚着让他不要怕。

可林煐岷又怎么会知道，金东贤从来不怕打雷，那只是一个让自己可以黏着林煐岷的借口，等他发现自己的感情无法控制后，借口也成了让他背德的理由。

“舅舅……”金东贤轻声喊道。

林煐岷低低嗯了一声回应道，沙哑的嗓音钻进金东贤发烫的耳朵里，他不经红了脸，轻轻蹭了蹭这个温暖的怀抱，小声试探着。

“舅舅以后会结婚吗？”

听到问话后睁开眼的林煐岷有些诧异，他低头看向怀里的小孩，读懂了他眼里的担忧和害怕，大概是害怕相互依赖的两个人的生活，忽然插进一个陌生的人，金东贤本质也是个缺爱的孩子，但他从来没有对自己袒露过，这是林煐岷最心疼的一点。

林煐岷笑了笑伸手揉乱小孩的刘海，金东贤微微眯着眼很是享受，他听到林煐岷轻声否认道，“不会的，舅舅只有东贤一个人了，也只是你一个人。”

彷徨不安地心瞬间被安抚下来，金东贤闭着眼钻进他的怀里，心里想着就算这股感情无法坦白，但如果能一直陪在林煐岷身边，他也很满足了。

金东贤高三的时候因为在学校打架，林煐岷上班时接到电话立马赶到了学校，班主任把两个闹事的人都叫了过来，被打的孩子被自己妈妈抱在怀里，控诉着金东贤的暴行。

“老师好，我是金东贤的舅舅。”林煐岷看了一眼角落站得很直的金东贤，忙朝班主任鞠了一躬。

拉过脸上也挂着彩的金东贤，林煐岷再三向班主任和被打的孩子道歉后，又压着金东贤让他也道歉，得到事情的解决后，这才领着孩子回家。

金东贤一路上都一言不发，林煐岷原本想着语气好一些和他谈谈这个事情，可小孩这个态度让最近工作也繁忙的林煐岷，一股火憋在心里差点没控制住。

“为什么要和同学打架？”

冷静下来的林煐岷缓和了情绪后，才坐在小孩对面，想要知道一直乖巧懂事的外甥，为什么会忽然这样。

“他骂我……”金东贤低着头，手指渐渐地揉着衣角。

林煐岷见他这样也不好说什么，总觉得两个人之间好像竖起了一堵透明的墙，将他和小孩的距离拉远，他难受地揉了揉鼻根，声音放软了下来，“骂你就一定要对人家动手吗，为什么不和我说？”

金东贤抬起头瞪着他，小孩的眼眶微微发红，眼睛睁得大大的，眼泪忽然地从眼角滑落下来，“他骂我是没有妈妈的野孩子，舅舅也不管我，为什么要和你说？”

被堵得哑口无言，林煐岷张着嘴巴最后微微叹了口气，伸手想帮小孩擦掉眼泪，却被金东贤一个偏头躲了过去，尴尬的手停在半空，林煐岷往他那坐了些，把小孩拉到怀里，用了些劲揉乱他的头发，就像还是小时候一样，金东贤委屈地在他怀里大哭。

“对不起，对不起……”林煐岷撑着疲惫的心，心里的歉意越发浓厚，“是舅舅的错。”

林煐岷辞掉了原先的工作，换了一份薪水普通的新单位，但比原先的空闲时间要多了好多，他想着多陪陪青春期叛逆的小孩，生怕孩子因为忙碌的自己缺少管辖而不慎走了歪路，可这份情金东贤没有领。

很多次金东贤半夜起身的时候，总能看见林煐岷坐在客厅里，手里抱着和姐姐的合照，在燃烧殆尽的烟火和黑夜里，悄悄叹气。

*

“各位乘客，本次飞行即将抵达……”

金东贤拖着行李逆着人流从首尔站走出来的时候，已经是傍晚的天了，他掏出手机关了飞行模式，看到一长串跳出来的消息和未接电话，自嘲地笑了笑。

拨通了朴佑镇的电话，停在路边坐在行李箱上，两年的时间首尔站的变化也有些大，摸不通路的他只好给高中好友打了个电话，电话一阵忙音后，接通了釜山少年的口音在那边响起来。

“佑镇啊，你能不能……”话还没说完的时候，身后有人叫了他的名字，金东贤浑身僵硬着转身。

“东贤！”

林煐岷站在那头路牌的地方，漫天的彩霞挂在他身后，记忆里被模糊的人脸渐渐清晰起来，金东贤呆滞地看着他朝自己走过来，心跳在一瞬间频率跳动得失常，朴佑镇的声音在电话那头传来，将失神的金东贤拉回来。

“先挂了。”

林煐岷过来默默帮他拎着行李箱，看着又长高了一些的金东贤，心里五味杂陈，“为什么不接我电话？”

“在飞机上。”金东贤咬着下唇机械般的回复道。

“为什么要现在回来？”

林煐岷帮他把行李塞到后备箱，关了之后才上车，金东贤默默坐在副驾驶扣上安全带，“舅舅……”

“是不是不想我回来？”金东贤小心地问出这句话，有些心酸地低头，却发现副驾驶的位置下面，放着一双女式的运动鞋，一股难堪的情绪泛了上来。

“不是的。”林煐岷面视着前方，平稳地开着车又想着怎么和金东贤解释，“只是订婚而已，不用麻烦你大老远跑回来。”

“先去吃饭吧。”

林煐岷见他不说话了，又开口安排着接下来的事情。

金东贤应了一声，扭头看向车窗外的景象，阔别两年后的首尔有了翻天覆地的变化，再次踏上大韩民国的土地反而让他有些不适应，习惯了西方面孔的他，又听到林煐岷的话后心里忐忑了一下。

“我们两个吗？”好久好久没有吃过韩餐，金东贤有些怀念地望着路过的显眼建筑，天色暗了下来，路边一排排灯光亮了起来。

林煐岷摇了摇头，说道，“还有一个人。”

心一点一点沉了下来，就像外面被黑夜笼罩着压下来的天空，金东贤不甘地抠了抠手指。

“哥哥这里！”

在西餐厅等了许久的女人看见身影后，站起来挥了挥手，林煐岷领着金东贤朝那边走了过去，金东贤被安排坐在里面，林煐岷坐在他旁边，和女人面对面。

“美娜，这是我姐姐的孩子，金东贤。”林煐岷笑着看向对面化着精致妆容的女人，然后转过头和金东贤说道，“这是美娜，我的未婚妻。”  
尹美娜吩咐完服务生后，对有些拘谨的金东贤笑了笑，然后朝林煐岷撒娇说道，“哥哥刚刚为什么不接我电话？”

“在开车呢。”林煐岷笑着将金东贤的餐具也摆好了，有些无奈地安抚着自己的未婚妻。

上餐之后，尹美娜也一直活跃着气氛，希望第一次见林煐岷的家属能留下个好的长辈印象，可金东贤一直爱搭不理的，实则也一直是林煐岷在帮他回复着未婚妻的问题。

“东贤是在茱莉亚音乐学院啊，我兄长也是在那边毕业的，有些人脉还是说得通的……”尹美娜端着姿态轻轻切着牛排，找到了可以聊下去的话题，又说道，“到时候可以让兄长帮忙联系一下，孩子一个人在国外不容易。”

“不用。”金东贤低着头拒绝道。

尹美娜挑了挑眉点点头，接受了这个小外甥的强硬拒绝。

金东贤憋着一口气，胃里翻山倒海的难受，大概是有些刚下飞机的后遗症，切完牛排后也没有急着去尝上一口，餐桌上的氛围僵硬地他好想跑，可坐在林煐岷身边的感觉又将这股抵抗压了下来。

就在尹美娜还在乐此不疲地和林煐岷说着这次旅游的事情时，撑着一只手在桌上听着的林煐岷愣了愣，自己另一只放在桌下的手，被身边的小孩轻轻握住，小孩的尾指轻轻蹭了蹭他的掌心，亲昵而暧昧。

“哥哥帮我切吧。”尹美娜撅了噘嘴将自己切了一半的牛排，往前推了推，林煐岷笑了笑刚想不动声色地将自己的手抽出来。

小孩使了劲地拽着他，不肯撒手，林煐岷舔舔干涩的嘴唇，将自己那盘推到未婚妻面前，又将尹美娜的那盘牛排拉到自己面前，金东贤好像有些生气地掐了一把他的手心肉，然后撒了手。

回去的路上金东贤照样一声不吭地坐在副驾驶，夜里街边的灯红酒绿看花了他的眼，车子一路朝着曾经最熟悉的地方驶去，小小的车盒里的氛围一度降到冰点，金东贤眨了眨眼睛，好像三年前也是那样一个夜晚。

是他的美梦破碎的时候，也是林煐岷噩梦的开始。

*

大一开始的时候金东贤搬到了首尔偏远的校区宿舍，他不想麻烦林煐岷跟着他妥协搬家，更舍不得以后见到林煐岷的次数变少了，起初每隔一星期就会回家一次，后来林煐岷的工作得到重任开始忙碌起来，金东贤回家的时候也很少能再见到林煐岷。

临近林煐岷生日的时候，金东贤偷偷请了假准备回家给林煐岷过生日，也没有提前跟林煐岷说，就打算躲在家里给林煐岷一个惊喜，提前买了生日蛋糕和蜡烛，很久之前拮据的时候，林煐岷不舍得给自己过生日，往后也慢慢把他自己的生日忘掉了。

每年也就只有金东贤记着，说上一些祝福的话，得到的回应自然是，我希望你好就是我好了。

金东贤等到好晚的时候，也没等到林煐岷要回来的意思，他趴在自己卧室窗边忍不住打了好几个哈欠，好几次就想着打电话问问林煐岷，可这样一来惊喜就泡汤了。

林煐岷回来的时候已经是凌晨一点了，小孩趴在窗边看着楼底下一辆出租车停了下来，他马上挺直了腰，想要看看是不是林煐岷回来了，结果车上先下来了一个女人，化着浓妆穿着超短裙，她跑去开了后门，扶下来了一个男人，尽管是个背影，金东贤还是看出来那个男人是林煐岷。

瞬间血液倒转，一点冰冷爬上心头，金东贤死死抓着床边的窗帘，看着女人扶着醉倒的林煐岷准备往楼底下走，金东贤里面回过神跑了下楼，开了门之后跑了过去。

“我是他外甥，你把他交给我就行了。”

金东贤记得自己是这样对女人说的，强硬地从她那边将林煐岷接了过来，少年拔高的个子差不多能撑起成年男人的身体，脚步踉跄地将林煐岷扶进了屋放倒在床上。

金东贤赤着脚啪嗒啪嗒一路跑进卫生间，用热水搓了一个毛巾又跑回林煐岷身边，喝醉了脸色滚红的林煐岷无意识地躺在床上，他的衬衫扣子解到第二颗，露出染上酡红的胸膛，金东贤帮他擦着脸，又替他将上身的衣服脱了下来，露出精壮的上半身。

尽管一直坐在办公室的工作，林煐岷的身材还是有张有弛，肌肉的线条格外矫健，金东贤看着他脖子那块被吻过的痕迹，一边生气一边用了些劲帮他擦着，可吻痕哪是擦两下就能消失的，脖子的肉都被擦红了，林煐岷皱着眉嘟囔两声，金东贤也就作罢了。

“舅舅……”金东贤将毛巾挂了回去，看着林煐岷睡倒在床上，好一阵，心里的酸涩和嫉妒涌了上来，他伸手揉了揉林煐岷的嘴唇，一时间心底藏了许久的情感混杂着翻山倒海。

“林煐岷……”

这是他第一次直接喊着林煐岷的名字，夜里留着一盏微弱的床边灯，金东贤慢慢俯下身子，将自己的嘴唇轻轻贴上林煐岷的唇瓣，他的气息滚烫而微微颤抖着，也没有在意林煐岷嘴里的酒味，顺同连带着自己也被酒精给麻痹在这夜里。

林煐岷的眼睛忽然睁开，吓得金东贤赶紧往后退去，手足无措地想着怎么解释，忽然觉得心里紧绷着的防线快要崩塌了，没想到林煐岷一个伸手将他头按下，嘴唇咬上金东贤的唇，强势地撬开他的牙关，金东贤一个生手被迫趴在他身上，被吻得七荤八素找不着方向。

林煐岷大概是酒还没醒，不然怎么可能抱着自己接吻呢，金东贤还能分出心这么想到。

一个含着酒精的吻纠缠着结束，金东贤还没反应过来的时候，已经被林煐岷抱着压在身下，瘦小的青年此刻被吻得全身发软，感觉身体和周遭的温度渐渐上升，他这才发现林煐岷的双眼含着血丝，睁着的模样冷冰冰的，好像一点感情都没有。

金东贤的手抵在他胸口，林煐岷露在外面的皮肤滚烫得吓人，他这才觉得有些不对劲，但林煐岷的吻狠狠地砸下来，撞疼了他的下巴，牙关被吻得隐隐作痛，唇瓣好像被亲破了，一个含着铁锈味血丝的吻残暴地席卷着金东贤。

林煐岷一手按着他，一手把金东贤身上的运动裤扒了下来，连带着内裤一起，瞬间袒露出来冷意让金东贤不适应地抖了一下，忽然察觉到林煐岷是想直接……金东贤瞬间一股害怕爬了上头，他伸手推着林煐岷，但是力气怎么可能抵抗得过。

林煐岷的手指摸索着戳进缩紧的穴口，他歪了歪头好像有些疑惑怎么这么小，金东贤的腿被迫地敞开，环绕着他的腰身，干涩的后穴忽然传来的刺痛让他生理泪水瞬间涌了上来。

“不要……好痛……”

无声地嘶喊中下巴连着胸口的部分都变得通红，金东贤疼得眼前的景象变得虚幻起来，林煐岷的脸也看不清了，他的手指在穴道里随意地抽了几下，林煐岷性器的尺寸让金东贤惨白了脸，他看着林煐岷朝自己压下来。

龟头马眼的一些粘液在穴口蹭了蹭，然后破开缩紧的后穴，一路捣开穴道，横冲直撞地将肉穴的褶皱撑开，塞得满满当当的，金东贤小声地惨叫了一声，呼吸变得短促，泪水也不受控制地从眼角快速滑落，下半身的巨痛让他脸色惨白。

“舅舅……不要……好…唔疼……”

可压在他身上的人早就失去了理智，握着他精瘦的腰肢，林煐岷凭着本能地一次次抽动挺着腰，被撕裂的穴口好像出了血，在顶撞间起了些润滑的作用，金东贤急促地抽着气，下半身的疼痛好像也渐渐麻木了起来。

囊袋次次抽出后又狠狠拍在臀缝间，金东贤的臀肉被撞得发红，淫糜的水声和肉体撞击的声音，林煐岷好像不知疲倦地侵占着身下的躯体，情欲将他变成不知深重的野兽，理智全无又嫌金东贤的叫声呱躁，他低下身用嘴堵住金东贤的嘴唇。

在下身猛烈的撞击中，金东贤一时控制不住，被迫张口让林煐岷索取者，口水顺着下巴流了出来，很快林煐岷射在了他体内。

可事情还未结束，疲惫着拖着身子的金东贤，又被林煐岷翻了个身背对着他跪在床上，还是一如既往地横冲直撞。

一个混乱的夜里，金东贤不记得自己晕了几次，等在醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的夜里，他张了张干涩的嘴唇，嗓子好像喊得哑了发不出声音，只要一动浑身上下到处牵连着，身子骨就像散架了一样使不上力气。

林煐岷回来的时候，金东贤刚好第二次清醒过来，他忙帮发着热的金东贤换了一块压在额上的毛巾，被窝里捂得一身汗的小孩焉焉的，等林煐岷帮他擦拭完之后，金东贤的手指才拽住他的衣袖。

“生……日……”林煐岷凑近了才听得清金东贤嘴里含糊着的，“快乐……”

“对不起。”

林煐岷低着头懊悔地道歉，看着小孩微微摇了摇头，目光里复杂的感情，让林煐岷开始诧异。

没有如同他想象中的小孩大发脾气，林煐岷一直以为金东贤很讨厌自己，平时里也很讨厌自己的接触，那天白日里清醒过来的时候，看着身旁浑身痕迹气息微弱的小孩，林煐岷的心跳差点停了，然后就是满心的自责懊悔。

直到被金东贤原谅的时候，林煐岷忽然就懂了小孩隐藏起来的感情，那个已经变质的感情，一直以来都被小孩藏得好好的，迟钝的林煐岷现在才发现，可心底下意识的是抗拒。

怎么会呢，怎么可能呢，怎么变成这样的呢……

林煐岷替他请了短假，好好在家休养，这段时间里金东贤总是很黏着林煐岷，一会儿不在他身边就觉得难受，林煐岷下意识地还未整理清楚这份感情，只好默不作声地躲避着。

直到那天清晨，林煐岷很早就起来收拾着，然后叫醒了金东贤，吃过早饭过带着他上了车，车一路驶向那个每年都会来一次的地方，首尔边区的一座陵园。

金东贤的心慢慢荡到底部，他看着盒子边上自己妈妈的照片，照片上妈妈抱着还小的自己，身边站着一个少年，那是林煐岷，照片的底部是林煐岷亲手写着的一句话：给我亲爱的姐姐和外甥。

“和你妈妈道个别吧。”

祭祀完之后，林煐岷站在他身后轻声说道。

“什么意思？”金东贤瞪大了眼睛转头看向他，似乎是有些疑惑林煐岷的话，忽然一个想法涌上了心头，“你翻了我的书架？”

至少在三个月前，学校一直有一个去美国交换的名额，金东贤一直都在犹豫，也在三个月前收到了录取的通知，但就在最近一段时间里，他想清楚了，他想留在林煐岷身边。

“我替你做了决定，你值得去深造，钱方面的事你不用管……”林煐岷抱着手臂，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇才好将话说出口。

“凭什么要你替我做决定？！”金东贤后退的几步大喊道，声音拔高之后声线也稍许不稳定。

“你会去的，如果你好还认我这个舅舅的话。”林煐岷平静地将手里的白色菊花插进瓶子里。

“舅舅哈哈哈……”金东贤笑着笑着眼泪流了下来，忽然觉得这样狼狈的自己很可笑，自己的感情也变得贻笑大方，他伸手擦了擦眼泪，往后退了几步。

“我讨厌你！”

接着转身朝外面跑去。

林煐岷蹲在姐姐的位置前，伸手隔着玻璃摸了摸，这几年来的疲惫和紧绷的防线忽然崩塌，他伸手捂着嘴，气息渐渐颤抖，自责和愧疚让他在姐姐面前抬不起头。

“对不起姐姐。”

*

“你的房间一直没变，早点休息。”林煐岷领着他回家的时候，已经是深夜了。

这两年来一直积攒着的话没能说出口，一天的飞行让他坐到自己床上的时候就有了困意，金东贤坐在地上，自己行李箱的面前，发了一会呆。

结束那场晚餐，到跟着林煐岷回家的时候，金东贤抱着自己的膝盖，屁股下是微凉的地板，一整天下来的疲倦让他有些失落，见到林煐岷也是，见到所谓的未婚妻，两年来苦苦坚持的自己就像个傻瓜一样，被林煐岷推着暴露在所有人面前。

而金东贤一直没有想明白的是，自己到底做错了什么，他不过是爱了一个人而已，一个错的人。

半夜的时候下了雨，林煐岷起身将窗户都关了起来，他有些发愣地看着门口的方向，想了想又转身上了床。

金东贤摸进来的时候，刚好天边落了一道闪电，赤裸着光溜溜的男孩钻进了温暖的被窝里面，他悄悄咽了口口水，熟悉的沉睡着的面孔曾经在他梦里反复出现着，后来渐渐被他遗忘了轮廓。

男孩眷恋一般地钻进林煐岷的怀里，就像很多年前的那场雨夜，一样熟悉得让他想要落泪。

“金东贤。”

林煐岷有些无奈地低声喊道，怀里的人身体发僵。

“回你自己的房间。”

“我不要，我害怕。”金东贤的声线颤抖着，用着用烂了的借口，趁机多在他怀里温存一会儿。

林煐岷伸手按亮了床边的灯，又扭头看着将半张脸藏在被子里面的小孩，双眼湿漉漉的，好像自己凶一下，就会委屈到喊冤。

好像是只能随着他的那种性格，林煐岷把被子多的部分塞给了男孩，心里也知道今天一定是伤心了，可更让他想不明白的是，明明都过了这么久了，只有伤心回忆的小孩，怎么会到现在还守着那份卑微的喜欢。

在机场再看到金东贤的时候，林煐岷记忆短暂的往返，好像又想起姐姐去世的时候，他赶到医院看到的那个小孩的模样，他一直是这样的，目光纯粹，感情也纯粹。

“舅舅……”金东贤轻声道，等听到林煐岷低声应了后，又说道，“我很想你。”

“不要推开我好不好。”

金东贤掀开中间坐着格挡的被子，钻进了男人的怀里，林煐岷宽阔的胸膛依旧像以前那般温暖，赤裸的小孩好像是想要勾引作乱，林煐岷的手摸到他光滑的皮肤的时候，才明白小孩打得什么主意。

“舅舅你硬了。”金东贤抬腿探进林煐岷的双腿间，用膝盖磨了磨林煐岷的裆部。

林煐岷闭着眼气息哽了一下，他睁开眼看向金东贤，男孩的轮廓已经有了成型的线条，明明和他一样是个男人，可自己怎么就这么禽兽，总是想些不该想的。

“正常男人的反应，要睡就睡，不睡你就回自己房间。”林煐岷拽住他作乱调皮的手，制止道，“金东贤！”

金东贤轻轻笑了笑，“舅舅，正常男人可不会对着男人硬。”

林煐岷刚想开口反驳，小孩翻了个身跨坐在他伸手，屁股肉有意无意地压在他阴部，顿时一股燥热涌了上来，他掐着男孩的腰肢，想要叫他赶紧下来，却不想金东贤俯下身子帮他解开了裤腰带。

被口腔饱满地包含住的时候，林煐岷艰难地吞咽了口口水，脑袋懵了一下晕晕乎乎的，男孩的舌尖灵活得沿着龟头缝隙和柱身的青筋舔弄着，林煐岷爽得头皮发麻，那一夜粗暴的情事忽然跃上脑海，青涩的小孩和现在熟练的男孩反应，让他一下子抓住了重点。

“你……”

“舅舅舒服吗？”

林煐岷的问话被打断，好像从刚才开始，就变成了金东贤主导的战场，眼尖的他看见男孩乳头上方一段细小的纹身，林煐岷忽然后悔当初将金东贤送出国，没有自己的管教，金东贤到底是做了什么事才会变成现在这样。

就在金东贤还准备进行下一步的时候，林煐岷勾着他的腰，将他拉着趴在自己身上，被压制得不能动弹的金东贤只得趴在他怀里。

“睡觉吧，别搞了。”

林煐岷的嗓音还沙哑着，金东贤有些不满，但奈何无法挣脱。

第二天金东贤醒过来的时候，林煐岷早就没了身影，留下金东贤一个人躺在被窝里面，缓了好一会，金东贤气得伸手锤了一下枕头，忍不住爆粗口。

“林煐岷，你这个混蛋。”

不知行踪的人过了中午的时间也没有回来的意思，金东贤收拾了一下，准备出门赴朴佑镇的约，有好几年没见的高中朋友，在咖啡店聊了一个下午，朴佑镇有些好奇他美国的生活。

一个失察就聊到了很晚，外面的天色都压了下来，朴佑镇开车出门说要送他回家，金东贤也就没再拒绝。

好像只是分开了一天的时间，金东贤就有些想林煐岷了，刚才在咖啡店里面也频频失神，心底的酸涩也爬了上来，会不会是去见未婚妻，又或者准备着订婚的事宜。

昨天放下身段的勾引，好像又像是闹了一场笑话，金东贤自嘲般地勾了勾嘴角，漫不经心地打量着窗外的景色，无所谓了，好像对林煐岷来说，自己做什么样的决定都像是在开玩笑。

朴佑镇说着要将他送到家门口，金东贤道谢后也答应了他下次再约的打算，拎着今天买的必备品准备开门回去。

刚进玄关的时候，入目便是林煐岷混乱放着的一双鞋子，金东贤嗤笑了一声。

“回来了。”

林煐岷清了清嗓子，端着刚倒好的热水站在不远处看着他，金东贤没有回应他的问题，弯腰换着鞋子，白色的衬衫很显眼地看到露出的一小截莹白的腰肢，上面有一些红痕，是林煐岷昨天弄上的。

“去哪儿了？”林煐岷不留痕迹地问道。

金东贤站直了腰，看向他，咬牙道：“是我该问你去哪儿了才对吧。”

林煐岷伸手挠了挠下巴，不知道该怎么开口，呐呐地说道：“就……出了趟门，你……刚刚那个小孩是你朋友吗？”

“那我也是出了趟门。”金东贤咧咧嘴角，准备绕过他进屋。

林煐岷连忙抓住他的手腕，看到金东贤朝自己看过来之后，语气有些含糊，面子上有些挂不住，“我……我去找美娜了。”

“哦，祝你们幸福。”金东贤的脸瞬间拉了下来，逗弄林煐岷的心思瞬间没了影儿。

“不是的，那个……”林煐岷忙又解释道。

“我取消订婚了。”

金东贤愣了愣，好像有些不敢相信，他睁大眼睛看向低着脸的林煐岷，过了好一会还是没有反应过来，僵着身子甩开他的手，默默回了房间，也没有在意林煐岷有没有挽留他。

他不敢自作多情地想，林煐岷是为了他才会退婚的，生怕有了希望的念头。

但好像一直以来卑微的心情有了波动，紧绷着的神经断了线，他趴在床上，将呜咽声藏进被团里面，一直积攒着的心酸和委屈，通通发泄了出来，他不想哭的，可是不知道为什么，当林煐岷再次稍微讨好般的和他说话的时候，一些情绪就格外控制不住了。

林煐岷靠在他房间的门外，很久之前被他藏起来的那枚质朴的戒指，又重新被他套在了无名指上，拇指轻轻摩挲着。

多年前在送走金东贤的时候，林煐岷曾经想过他不会后悔做出的任何一个决定。

他永远记得那个下雨的日子，一个孩子的命运被交到他手里，林煐岷现在仍然将它握在手里。

【END】


End file.
